Ashes
by Dear Internet
Summary: It had been years since they last fought but he always knew that Grimmjow would come back for a rematch. Maybe it was just pity that made him decide to wait. Slash. Ichigo/Grimmjow.


**There are spoilers from 401 of the Bleach manga at the end of this. There might be some hidden in the story itself but not too sure on that. Also, this is indeed MATURE-- like sex and stuff between guys. So you've been warned on that.**

* * *

**ASHES**

He sat at the corner table under the canopy with a cold cup of coffee beside the unread magazine and a half burnt cigarette between his fingers. His eyes were on the window to the shop, watching the costumers as they went about their lives. The dark brown of his eyes were hidden by mirrored shades, a hood obstructing the view of his brightly colored hair. He wasn't trying to hide-- the constant flare of his spiritual pressure alerted anyone who was able to detect it within miles of his standing. He was simply trying to blend into the crowd of people to avoid a confrontation with any human that had problems with him. There seemed to be more and more recently; each looking for some blood and a good fight. It was worse than high school but he could understand it in a way. The last few years had been rather straining on Karukura Town and none of the humans could figure out why.

He brought the butt of the cigarette to his lips and took a drag before blowing the smoke out through his nose. A sense of relaxation filled him to his core, seeping into his veins and to his muscles with the exhale. He had picked up the unhealthy habit two years ago when things started to go back to normal after the hellish period of battle and bloodshed. It had been an accident really-- his father had always discouraged him from smoking due to the cancerous outcome and the addiction. He had always hated the things until after the War. With the secret of his father exposed and his own likely death, he figured it was rather stupid to worry about his health. Cigarettes didn't infect the soul, only his body and if smoking annoyed Kon then it was just an added bonus.

The ashes fell from the cherry end, coating the ground by his feet. A woman cast him a nasty look as she got an inhalation of smoke but he ignored her. He placed the thing back between his lips, balancing it there before picking back up the magazine. It seemed the person he was waiting for was going to be longer than he expected. He had already been sitting out there for hours, nursing several cups of coffee. The caffeine filtered through his system, causing him to bounce his leg up and down to do something. He had never been a patient kid and adulthood hadn't cured that. It seemed to only make it worse.

Page after colorful page breezed by his fingers. Only a few articles caught his eye. He made a mental note to bring a book next time instead of buying something off the corner stand down the street. It was a waste of money and he wasn't very interest in anything they published. The woman's magazine was worse than anything he had read. He should have stuck with technology even if he had already read all of those. He had been through just about every category printed that month and the women's section was the only thing he hadn't read yet. He quickly remembered why he had stayed away from it.

The smell of desert and spice overcame him. It was familiar in a way that made his gut cramp up and an old fear to terrorize his spine but the feelings faded quickly. He didn't look up at first, acting as if he were concentrating on the pages before him. The chair scraped against the concrete as the visitor took a seat across from him. He reached up and took another breath off of his cigarette before exhaling.

"Do you think that makes you look cool, Kurosaki?"

The voice was as his remembered it-- defiant with the hint of aggravated amusement. Several years hadn't changed it and for a moment he was sure that it would have. After all, the last time he had seen the man he had been utterly defeated: something he had doubted the other would ever fully recover from. Men like them didn't take losing too well and even he changed after each battle he lost. Why he expected to hear it in his voice, he wasn't sure but he was slightly pleased for some unexplainable reason.

"A little," Ichigo replied before he snuffed out the butt in the ashtray.

"The 'Ten-Ways-To-Make-Him-Scream' article you're reading kindda ruins the effect."

Ichigo actually read the headline of the page he had stopped on. A light blush covered his cheeks and he quickly shut the magazine and threw in on the table upside down. A condom advertisement greeted them and an amused look crossed the other man's face. Swearing, Ichigo wadded up the magazine and threw it in the nearby trashcan without standing.

"Did you just come here to patronize me?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and slunked further into his seat. He wished the heat in his cheeks would go away.

Laughter filled the air, "you know I didn't waste my time in coming all the way here just for that, though it's a nice bonus."

"I've been waiting for you, Grimmjow. You're late."

The laughter stopped and a solemn look crossed Grimmjow's face. The bone on his jaw was almost the same color of his skin. Ichigo remembered him being much tanner and wasn't sure if it was the lack of sunlight now available in his home world or something deeper. The blue of his eyes were brighter and as he glanced down he caught sight of the scar he had left on him so long ago. He still wore that white outfit Aizen had insisted on. Not a damn thing had changed about him and that upset Ichigo. He had changed in the last few years and he was reminded of how he was bound by age and this man-- no, this arrancar-- was ageless until killed.

Those blue eyes were on him, running from the hood that only showed a glimpse of his orange hair, to his exposed throat, downward. Grimmjow's eye's narrowed momentarily and he voiced what Ichigo had just been thinking. "You've changed."

"I'm human. We have the tendency to do that."

Grimmjow scuffed. "Not your appearance, asshole. That looks about the same. You're much stronger now, I can sense it." He leaned forward, his eyes intense. Ichigo fought the urge to scoot back away from him but kept his composer. The smile that adorned the hollow's lips was dangerous and excited, his sharp canines glistening in the dim light of the canopy. "I can taste the difference on my tongue. I knew you'd be stronger."

"Yeah, so? You don't seem different from the last time we met."

The teal haired man leaned back in the iron chair, the grin turning to a light smirk. "I am."

"I can't even feel your spiritual pressure."

"That's because I'm concealing it, you idiot."

"Oh," Ichigo frowned. "You never did that before."

Grimmjow huffed. "I didn't come here to call every soul reaper within miles to me. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I don't need a bunch of dumbasses fuckin' with me."

Ichigo glanced at his coffee, wishing he hadn't let it get cold. Though the caffeine of the previous ones still ran through his body, he still wanted something to drink.

"You said I was late. You were expecting me. How'd you know I'd come looking for you?"

"You've been spying on me," Ichigo replied, turning his sight on the other. "The recent activity in hollows that always seem to pop up near me can only be misconstrued for so many reasons. I've gotten better at containing my spiritual pressure and not many souls come my way any longer. You might also want to find some lackies that don't like to run their mouths."

"Tch." Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Yeah, what a shame huh? So are we going to do this or what? I got class today and I've wasted enough time waiting for you to show your ass. Do you think everyone should just wait on your schedule or something?"

"Well… yeah."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, " selfish bastard."

They stood at the same time. Grimmjow was still taller, but Ichigo wasn't nearly as slight as he had once been. He had grown into his body and it showed through the tight clothing he always wore. Grimmjow noticed this, but didn't speak of it.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" Ichigo didn't want to hurt any innocent people and had learned after he had to chase his body all the way to the morgue that leaving it lying around was a bad idea. He had told Kon to stay home and knew he would since some friends were visiting. Rukia insisted on the soul candy just in case, but if he had a secluded spot he wouldn't need to worry about it.

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo turned and began to walk down the street. Grimmjow stood there for a moment.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't stop. "I'm walking. What does it look like?"

"You're going to _walk_ to a location? Who the hell does that?"

"Well, I can't afford a car on my salary so this is how it is. Are you coming or not? People are staring at me."

There were indeed several people staring at Ichigo was he walked away, turning their eyes to where Grimmjow was. None of them could see them, something he forget and he fought the urge not to punch one man in the face for looking too long. With a curse, he followed after Ichigo with a leisured pace. He had been training for years and waiting for the moment he was ready. He could wait just a little while longer.

------

_"You should have just ditched the body back at the shop and this could have been over with already. It's fucking pointless what you're doing now anyways. We wiped the bastard's face across the desert last time and we're just going to do it again. Fight something stronger than this weak little shit."_

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes as he turned a corner. Grimmjow had been quiet the entire thirty minutes they had been walking. Neither saw the need for conversation. What they were looking to do involved no words. Too bad the hollow inside him didn't seem to get the message.

_You're the one who likes to fight. Shut up and enjoy yourself._ Ichigo told him. Ever since the war, Shirosaki had been in more contact with him than before. Though still annoyingly manic, the hollow didn't try to take control or fight him. It was merely the little voice in his head that wished for him to do bad things but could easily be thwarted. However, that didn't mean the little voice would shut up which was the worse. But Ichigo had grown use to it. It was thanks to Shiro that his power was where it was now and he couldn't hate the annoyance anymore than he could hate Kon.

"_Fighting infants isn't exactly what I call sport, king."_

He didn't answer him. They passed through the long alleyway and came to the bare spot of land that was filled with construction. It was the sight of an old fight, one ruined by a hollow and was still being rebuilt. Several skeletal structures reached to the heavens and he glanced up. They had done little work since he had been there and doubted the crew would be finished within the set deadline. It didn't help that he was about to ruin any progress they had made in the last few years of trying to reconstruct it.

"Okay, we're here." Ichigo said. He turned to look at Grimmjow who was glancing around.

"We walked all the way out here for this? Tch," he glared at Ichigo. "So what a few human lives get in the way? It would have been more fun to do it back there but whatever." He cracked his neck. "Get out of that body and let's go."

_"Oooh, he's anxious to get his ass kicked. How nice."_

Ichigo moved to one of the buildings and pushed open the metal door. The smell of mold and dirt greeted him but it was as safe as a place he could find for his body. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the substitute badge he always carried. He placed it against his chest and popped out of his body, coming to stand by it. The body slumped forward, falling to land on its face in the dirt before he could catch it. Annoyed by the fact he just got his clothes dirty, he rolled it over and put the soul badge back in his pocket before leaving the shell laying there.

"_You should put it in a funny pose. Maybe stick it's finger up it's nose or something."_

_This is the last time you get caffeine. _Ichigo shut the metal door behind him and turned to face Grimmjow. However, the teal haired man wasn't there. There was no hint of spiritual pressure in the air and for a second Ichigo thought he chickened out and he came all the way out there for no reason what so ever. Then he felt it. Like a switch, spiritual pressure pressed down from the heavens, making it hard to breath. Having not been prepared, he fell down on one knee and braced his hand on the ground. It had been such a long time since he felt anything like that. None of the captains even put up that much a show of their power around him anymore. Panting, the pressure let up, allowing his insides to stop cramping. It was only when he felt the shift of air that he knew he was coming.

Ichigo barely managed to get out of the way of his foot. Grimmjow barreled down into the dirt right where he had been standing, sending up a cloud of dust and grit. He was hidden by it and Ichigo coughed as it filled his lungs. Laughter filtered through the air as Ichigo reached for Zangetsu.

_"That little cheater,"_ Shiro growled out.

"You've gotten faster, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said from the dust cloud. Then he was before him. Ichigo stepped back only to get kicked in the ribs, sending him flying into the air. He hadn't been ready for that, nor the punch that drove him right back into the ground. Shiro cursed at his stupidity.

Ichigo landed on his feet, holding his ribs. Grimmjow came to rest in front of him, flexing his fingers with a smile.

"It's been so long since we fought but I still remember every detail. I remember every blow, every kick, every time that mask of yours cracked and slowly your power depleted. But do you know what I remember the most, Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear and pointed at him. "I remember that look, those eyes. I'll never forget that damn look for as long as live."

"Do you remember me kicking your ass? No? Well here, let me remind you."

He rushed forward, bringing his blade over his shoulder and down in a swipe when he was close enough. Grimmjow deflected it with his bare arm and went to grab him but Ichigo kicked him in the shin instead. He felt the blow, something he didn't use to feel when they first fought so long ago and was surprised. Ichigo drew back his sword and aimed again but Grimmjow moved before he could. Zangetsu ended up buried in the dirt.

"Get that mask out, kid. You're gonna need it."

A blow was delivered to his back, causing him to fall face first in the dirt. Reminded of his shell like body, he frowned at the situation and barely managed to roll out of his way. A foot implanted itself where his head once was. Ichigo got up and grabbed his sword and took off to the air.

"Where you going, Kurosaki? Running away already?"

Tired of his taunting, Ichigo turned and called upon his bankai. "Getsuga Tensho!"

A highly concentrated wave of black pressure headed towards Grimmjow. The attack was much faster and direct than he remembered and he didn't have time to block it before it stuck. Braced by his arms, it drove him back into the nearest building, causing it to cave in around him. Ichigo came to rest on one of the metal beams of the skeletal building and waited for Grimmjow to come out of the rubble.

"Nice, you have improved," Grimmjow flew out of the dust and cement blocks, coming to stand before Ichigo in mid air. "But not enough."

He came and Ichigo blocked. They moved through the air, trading blow against blow. It was too fast for human eyes to see; they were nothing but blurs and thunderous sounds of power clashing with power in the sky. Buildings crumbled when the hit and soon Ichigo was covered in wounds while Grimmjow only sported a nice cut across his throat and a few bruises. That damned smile never left his lips.

"It's been so long. I haven't felt this fuckin' exhilarated in years!" Grimmjow slammed his fist into Ichigo's stomach. He had yet to call upon his mask.

"You've gotten even more chatty," Ichigo rasped out before another blow was delivered to his throat. He couched up blood.

"Shaddup. This is what I've been waiting for. I've been practicing and practicing since you let me live. I made a vow I would repay you for making me suffer that indignity. You and your stupid pity. I'll make you wish you killed me, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Not-" a fit of coughing stopped his speech momentarily "-- doing a bad job of it."

The orange haired man ended up on the ground with Grimmjow driving his foot into his back. "You're eyes are different now." He frowned. "Why the fuck are they different? Where's that fire? Do I need to go beat up that woman of yours to get you to fight properly?"

Ichigo sneered. "You leave Inoue out of this."

"Maybe I should go find that bitch, ruff her up a bit and finally you'll take this serious. This is pathetic. Fucking pathetic!"

"Fine," Ichigo growled out as he spit out dirt and blood. "If that's how you want it…"

He reached up to his face and swiped his fingers across it. The mask formed in an instant and it was all over with in a moment.

Ichigo stood there, high above the new crater he had just created. His sword was warped against his back, untouched in the last instant. Shiro was laughing manically inside of him, echoing off his inner thoughts in his delight of his show of strength. Ichigo didn't smile. He didn't laugh. He stood there with an indifferent look on his face, wondering if maybe he should have let the other win just for his ego sake. He crushed him with in an instant of his true power. It was pathetic in the worst way.

"Fuck," Grimmjow chocked from the center of the crater. He coughed and blood came up. He was covered in it. Not even his released state would have done him any good. "What the fuck did you do to your self, soul reaper?"

"I did what I had to do to make sure people like you could never hurt my friends again," Ichigo was beside him. Grimmjow glared as he bent down and went to touch him. He jerked away from his fingers, hissing at the pain in his body. "Threaten my friends all you want. You can't do anything to hurt them now." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow tried to stand but it was too much. After what he had done, he was surprised he had survived. Grimmjow collapsed into unconsciousness as he watched.

"_Well, that was a good laugh. Can we go home now? I want another latte."_

Ichigo ignored Shiro as he knelt beside the fallen arrancar. Sighing softly, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small disk of ointment.

"_Hey, just what the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

"I can't leave him like this. Somebody will kill him if I do," he said out loud since no one was there. Soon, other soul reapers would be coming. He needed to get this done quick. He didn't want to answer any questions they would have about this situation.

"_Yeah. That's the whole damn point, king! He wants to die. Let him."_

He uncapped the disk and dabbed his fingers in the white ointment he had gotten from Ikakku. Slowly, he began to rub it on the worst of the wounds.

_"I swear. You always did have a thing for strays."_

-----------

Grimmjow came to knowing what had happened. That monster had let him live, again.

He cracked open his eyes and saw the monster in question sitting on a stack of pipes. He was still a soul reaper and he was watching him with those warm brown eyes. He sneered. He hated those goddamn eyes. Hated how they stared at him with that look of concern and that pity. It was always the same with the kid, no matter what. He'd pull out a win and then look at him as if he were sorry for it. What kind of fucking monster could this boy be? Even after all those damn years apart, he hadn't changed one damn ounce and that caused his blood to boil and burn.

"You're awake. Good. I was getting tired hiding your presence. Can you do that now?"

He almost argued but he sensed a few of Ichigo's comrades near by. Grudgingly, he masked his spiritual pressure as he sat up.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? You won. Get lost." Not only did he have to suffer the humiliation of losing so quickly, the winner had to be there to witness it first hand. Ichigo was a cruel person, one that rivaled him in different ways. He would have been merciful enough to finish off those who lost. It was suppose to be to the death. Why didn't he understand that? Those were the fucking rules, the only ones he lived by but the damn brat didn't get that. His fist balled at his side as his teeth grinded together. He was weaker than some damn human/hollow/soul reaper hybrid. How fucked was that?

"You have an obsession with my face," Ichigo said. "Especially my eyes."

Grimmjow jerked his attention to the orange haired man. He was watching him closely, looking for something. He stood up, unable to stay on the ground any longer.

"What?" He played dumb.

Ichigo frowned and stood up as well. "Every time you fight you comment on my expression and my eyes. Why?"

"Tch. It's irrelevant. "

Ichigo came forward, slowly. Grimmjow stood there, watching him come towards him. For some reason he wanted to run, wanted to turn and forget this ever happened. Maybe if he trained harder he would be able to kill this kid and show him who was better after all but when he looked at him like that-- a mix between curiosity and something he couldn't describe-- he wanted nothing but to flee.

"You commented on it again today. The way I looked at you. Why the hell does it matter so much?"

He stopped barely a foot away. Within touching distance, Grimmjow's eyes strayed from his eyes, back down the expanse of his tan throat, to his chest. There wasn't mark there from the battle. There wasn't even a sign there had ever been one.

When he didn't answer, Ichigo moved forward one more step. Still, Grimmjow stood his distance. This close, it was hard to ignore the look in Ichigo's eyes. That uncertainty over what was going on in his head was wiped clean as he reached out and touched the scar he had created on his bare chest. His warm fingers traced from the top to near the bottom, passing over his hollow hole with a bare touch. Grimmjow grabbed him by his wrist stopping the movement. Just what the hell was happening? Why was his skin on fire where his fingers had traced a path and why couldn't he stop looking at his throat? His gut cramped and his heart raced. He hated those eyes so much. He hated that fucking face. But most of all, in the moment, he hated those fucking lips of his.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked instead. He had yet to move the hand that still touched his chest. Ichigo didn't try to pull free. He remained still as he stared up into the other man's face.

"You want to beat me, right? Then do it."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "What?"

"Not by fighting. You can't win that way," Grimmjow's grip against his wrist tightened so painfully that his bones pressed together. Ichigo flinched but he didn't try to jerk back. "I'm giving you another way. You want to win so bad? Then do it."

It didn't make any sense. Not really. But all Grimmjow could think about was just how he hated the way the kid licked his lips at the end of his sentence, the way the sweat collected along his cheek. That look of sincerity and what he could only think of as lust in his eyes infuriated to him to no end. His warmth, his touch. The fight played over and over in his mind. The kid had allowed him to think he was stronger, that he was going to win. He could have let him take on his resurrected state but he still would have been defeated within a few minutes. He was stronger than him and he didn't know how. He wanted to know how. He wanted to beat him until he cried and screamed out. He wanted to rip him bone to bone, tear into his flesh and show him he was king.

But there was something else he wanted to do. Something that had been hiding beneath the surface for years maybe, something he didn't want to admit and never would. No, he wouldn't admit it but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to commit to the need.

It happened just as quickly as Ichigo had defeated him. Grimmjow used his grasp on his wrist to pull him those few inches and their lips met. Ichigo made a soft sound in his throat-- somewhere between a groan and a sigh-- as his lips parted. Grimmjow took the opportunity to taste him. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to break the skin. A hiss of breath was pulled from his mouth into the others as the twinge of copper coated his tongue. Ichigo put his other hand on his chest as well, going to push him off but Grimmjow held him close and licked the blood away. Their tongues met and Ichigo couldn't suppress the shiver that racked his spine.

"H-hold on," Ichigo breathed out when he got enough room to talk but it was too late. Grimmjow's lips ghost over his chin, collecting the beads of sweat on his tongue as he went. Ichigo wasn't even sure what he was saying. His hands moved across his chest, feeling the firm muscle against his fingertips.

_"King, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" _Shiro was a confused voice in his mind as Grimmjow bit his throat, causing him to cry out as he licked the wound.

_I don't got the patience to put up with you now,_ and with that Ichigo threw up the metaphysical wall against his hollow. It would keep him at bay for awhile and that's all he needed. He didn't try to speak again. There was no point for words at this point. Neither were big talkers to begin with, not when their mouths were needed for something else.

Grimmjow moved them. He found the nearest wall and shoved Ichigo's body against it roughly. The orange haired man gasped as he sucked on the skin below his ear while ripping his clothes off. Surprised by the action, Ichigo tried to push him off again but was unable to as he removed the scraps of his clothing. He tried to speak, tried to find a reason to, but Grimmjow's lips were on his once more, his tongue ghosting over his, and all thoughts were gone.

He hated him. God, did he hate him. He hated the way he sighed when he kissed him, the way he pushed against him yet his hips rubbed against his. It caused his skin to burn and the instinct to dominate to become all consuming. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. They were suppose to be fighting, not touching. They were suppose to be killing one another but the kid always changed the rules. He couldn't stop it. There was no way he could change the outcome. His hand found what it was looking for between their bodies and he grasp Ichigo's arousal tightly. The other man gasped out, his eyes closing tightly and he stopped kissing him long enough to watch his face as he stroked him. He withered with each stroke, moving his hips to try and meet the slow pace but he used his other hand to keep him still.

"Fuck, faster," Ichigo demanded and Grimmjow squeezed. "Ow!"

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled out before he picked up the pace. Ichigo moaned and his legs nearly gave out but he kept him standing. He cursed and sighed while Grimmjow watched each emotion cross his features. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Not when he was like this.

Ichigo was close, so blissfully close. He wanted more friction, wanted him to go harder, but he knew better than to say anything in fear of him stopping. He couldn't open his eyes, couldn't even think about doing it as he was pulled to the brink, only to be left there. Grimmjow's hand stopped when he was so damn close. "What the fuck," he growled out. Grimmjow's hand ran over his toned thighs and cupped his ass before lifting him up. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around his waist and grasped his shoulder. His weeping member rubbed against the firmness of Grimmjow's own erection before he was lifted higher.

"W-wait. What are you--"

"Shut up," Grimmjow purred. It was the wrong kind of sound as Ichigo felt his member rub against him. For a split second, fear of what was coming without being prepared overcame him. "You want me to beat you? Fine." With that, he thrust forward and pressed inside him.

It was tight. Too damn tight and Ichigo cried out in pain as he moved further into his body. Grimmjow groaned as he pulled him down while he thrust him forward. Ichigo dug his blunt nails into his shoulder, biting his lip enough to reopen the wound Grimmjow had created as tears burned his eyes. Shit, what had he been thinking? Grimmjow only stopped when he was buried deep inside of him.

"Shit," he whispered into Ichigo's shoulder as his body shook. The feeling of him around him was amazing, more so than he thought possible. It was a little too tight to get inside, but that didn't bother him. Something wet dripped onto his shoulder and he frowned. "Are you crying?"

"You asshole. That hurt!" Ichigo choked out past the pain. He heard a snicker before Grimmjow shifted and a new pain flared.

"It's suppose to." He pulled out and then slammed forward, driving Ichigo into the wall hard enough to make it crack. He gasped out and tried to hold back the scream. He had asked for this. Why, he didn't have a damn clue but he had asked and he had to endure. Grimmjow grabbed his lessening erection and squeezed enough to get another gasp. He pumped in time with his thrust, each one driving Ichigo into the wall, each causing him to cry out. It was an odd mix of pain and pleasure and he couldn't figure out which one to concentrate on. His was on fire from two ends and with each movement it got harder to breath. With one thrust, Grimmjow brushed something inside of him that caused him to cry out and his toes to curl.

"There it is," he purred into his shoulder before hitting that spot once more. Ichigo saw stars as his thighs tightened against his hips.

"Fuck, oh fuck," he breathed. Grimmjow pulled back as his fingers ran over his length and he moved inside him but remained deeply buried in his body. He released his cock and grabbed him by his chin, forcing Ichigo to look at him. He opened heavy lidded eyes, wishing he would move again and hit that brilliant spot. Something warm was dripping from inside of him and the pain was starting to appear in full blast without the pleasure there. "W-what?" he gasped out.

"I want you to look at me," Grimmjow said right before he rotated his hips. Ichigo's eyes closed but Grimmjow slammed him hard in the wall. " I said look at me, Kurosaki."

Then he moved. Ichigo cried out as the pain blurred once more and he hit his prostate with each thrust. It was difficult to keep his eyes open as his vision turned white, but even in the mass of haziness, he watched those azure eyes stare into his own with a look of total domination in their midst. He shivered and Grimmjow released his chin and returned to nursing his member. Grimmhow leaned forward and kissed him, nibbling on his lip, but not once did he take his eyes off him.

Grimmjow came with a shudder and a groan and buried himself deep inside Ichigo. The younger man panted, but Grimmjow didn't stop. He moved one particular way and Ichigo nearly screamed as he reached his point. They both remained up against the wall for a moment, spent and sweaty. Grimmjow's breath was hot against Ichigo's shoulder while he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. Neither of them spoke, both enjoying the blissful haze that overcame them. When he caught his breath, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and he hissed in pain. With the pleasure gone, his entire back ached but his ass was on fire. He opened his mouth and loosened his grip on Grimmjow. Without any warning, the arrancar dropped him.

"Oh damn it!" Ichigo cried out as his entire body cried out with him. Tears collected in his eyes as he rolled onto his side to try and relieve the pain. "You fucking asshole! Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Tch, good. That's what you get for not killing me." Grimmjow stumbled backwards and it was only a split second before he collapsed on the ground himself. Ichigo watched him fall and this time he didn't feel sorry for him. It seemed he had over exerted himself after their battle and shouldn't have done what they had just did. He sighed and rubbed his butt, feeling the skin bruising but that wasn't the worse of the pain. He wondered if he would still feel like this when inside his body. He sighed softly before trying to pick himself up, however he couldn't find the strength. He collapsed once more and tried not to think of just what he did and how much he hurt but the one question lingered in his mind as he stared at the sleeping face of the man who had just fucked him.

_Was it worth it?_ Yeah, he had to say it was.

"I seriously need a cigarette," he muttered to himself but until he could move properly, there was no way he was getting back in his body a few buildings over. "Fuck!"

* * *

**EN: **So this is an idea that bounced merrily around in my head for a few days after repeativly listening to the song Ashes by Socialburn, which it is named for. The need to write it didn't happen until one am this morning and I finished it in a few hours so if the editing is crappy, sorry about that. This is my first time ACTUALLY writing the sex scene, for anything. Which, I find shocking so if it's a bum, well, you know why. If you're wondering just HOW the hell Ichigo got so much powerful in a few years (since this is set like... five or so years after the war), well it's thanks to that darn Hogyoku and it's revealed power by Aizen.


End file.
